Gundam Kittens
by Animechan123
Summary: Having one Kitten is trouble but Miluiel has five. What adventures will Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Heero and Wufei get up to when their human is away from them. Hint of 3x4 maybe others


**_Gundam Kittens_**

Duo and a Cereal Box

* * *

Having one kitten is a problem for most people. But five naughty kittens are something that many can't keep up with. The five kittens residing in the small mansion were very varied in appearance and temperament. Heero, a chocolate brown sleek kitten with dark cobalt eyes, was a cat who liked quietness and embodied that classic cat aloofness. His defining feature was his long, swishing tail which was a few shades lighter than the rest of his fur. Duo, the most playful and adventurous of the quintet, was a pale brown and chestnut tabby with violet eyes that set him apart from the rest. The hazel Trowa had green eyes and seemed to love jumping silently about from place to place. The funny thing about him is the mop of fur, almost mane-like, that hangs forward and obscures one eye. Then there was the adorable, huggable fluffy golden blond Quatre, whose big blue eyes could charm his way into about anything he wanted. And finally, there was Wufei, a sleek cat with graceful flowing midnight black fur and glittering onyx eyes. Wufei, much like Heero, seemed to enjoy his aloofness, keeping to himself most of the time. It was a normal spring morning and Duo as usual was searching for something to do. Duo walked slowly in to the kitchen watching his human eat. Duo looked up at the table and cocked the head to the side. Duo saw a chair close to the human. Duo walked over to it and jumped up however the chair was too tall for the little kitten. Duo looked at the human and walked over to her. Duo purred as he rubbed against the leg. The human by the name of Miluiel looked down at the small kitten. Placing her spoon in the bowl she smiled at the kitten. She bent over and picked up the kitten and placed him on the table. She giggled as she scratched behind the kitten's ear. Duo leaned in to the hand and purred.

"Oh you little minks," Miluiel spoke softly. "Duo you're so adorable." Duo looked at a cardboard box sitting next to the humans bowl. Duo cocked his head to the side before running over to it and tapped it with his paw knocking the thing softly. Miluiel giggled as the kitten tapped at the box. Duo cocked his head once again before bending. He wiggled his but before pouncing on the box. Duo jumped as the box tipped over, running over to his human as small things scattered on the table.

"Oh, Duo!" Miluiel laughed softly as she soothed Duo from a fright. Duo mewled as Miluiel picked up the box and put it up right. Miluiel lifted Duo in her arms and rubbed noses with her. "Oh Duo," she giggled. "You silly little thing." She held the kitten in one arm and picked up the box holding the box in front of the kitten. "This is cereal Duo. It's what you eat." She giggled as Duo tried to scratch the box. Miluiel laughed again as she placed the box on the table and Duo on the floor. "Go on Duo. Why don't you go and find the others?" Miluiel then turned back to her cereal bowl.

* * *

Duo looked around and for something to do. Nothing in the kitchen. Duo looked at the window... hmm it's raining outside. This means that everyone will be inside. Duo walked through to the dining room to see Wufei sitting on the window sill looking out at the rain. Duo ran over to the black kitten, his paw tapped on the floor board as he got closer to his friend. Duo tried to jump up onto the stool close to the window. His front paws reached the top of the stool but he could not pull himself up. Duo fell from the school giving a little cry as he fell back to the floor.

Wufei looked down from the window and saw a ball of brown fur. Wufei frowned as he saw the brown kitten shake its head. Wufei stood up before jumping down from the window sill to the stool and then on to the floor. Wufei flowingly walked over to Duo and watched how the other kitten tried to stand up after the little fall. Wufei stopped a few steps away and sat down; his tail slowly moved along the floor behind him. Wufei watched as Duo turned around to look at him.

"Wufei come and play," Duo said as crouched down as if ready to pounce on Wufei. Wufei however remained sitting as if he were an elder trying fiercely to stop the kitten from its childish games.

"No thanks," Wufei spoke before turning and easily jumped up on to the stool and back to the window sill. "Leave me alone." Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei before running off to look for something else to do.

* * *

"Little ones I'm home!" Miluiel walked through the door and walked in to the living room. She looked in and saw Duo and Quatre playing and rolling around on the floor. As they heard her voice they ran over to her. She bent down and rubbed their heads. She picked them up and she looked around the room. She looked down at them, "where are the others?" She giggled as she spotted Trowa curled up on the couch and walked over to him. She sat down in the middle of the couch as Trowa sat up and stretched. Miluiel let Quatre and Duo sit on her lap while she scratched Trowa's head. Quatre meowed softly as he slowly nuzzled into Trowa's neck. Miluiel giggled as she smoothed Quatre's head. "Aw you guys are so cute," she giggled. She then placed Duo next to Quatre and Trowa. She then scratched their heads before walking off to the door.

Duo turned to the others before pouncing on Quatre. "Gotta be quick Quatre," called Duo trying to pin Quatre down. Quatre's paws knocked Duo on the head knocking the brunette kitten off him before bouncing on him. Trowa shook his head as he watched the smaller kittens jump up and down and pounce on each other. Trowa lay back down as he watched the kittens played. Trowa watched his human and two other humans standing at the door way. Trowa turned back to see Duo knocked Quatre off the couch. Quatre fell to the floor with a small cry. Gasps came from the humans as Duo looked down at the blonde kitten. Trowa stood up and jumped down to Quatre's side. Trowa leaned over Quatre and bit his neck pulling him to his feet. Trowa then nuzzled Quatre's neck to make the kitten feel better.

"Oh Quatre," Miluiel ran over to them and picked up the little kitten and stroked his fur. Miluiel kissed the top of Quatre's head before placing him down on the floor next to Trowa. Duo jumped down and nuzzled against Quatre in an apologetic way. Miluiel turned to see Megan and Madre walk up to her. Madre bent down and went to stroke Quatre, but Quatre ducked behind Trowa. Miluiel laughed, "He's a little shy."

Madre held out her hand and waited for something to happen. Trowa smelt her hand before taking a step into the touch. When Quatre saw there was nothing wrong with the new human he slowly and shyly walked over to her letting her hand sooth over his head. Madre giggled as the two kittens purred under her touch. Megan made a clicking noise with her tongue and Duo went over to her in a heartbeat. Duo purred against Megan's hand as she giggled.

"Wufei! Heero!" Miluiel called out. Little footsteps came from the study and in to the room. Another set came from the dining room. Heero and Wufei walked over to the humans and over to Miluiel. She smiled as they purred against her hands. "Oh, you silly things."

* * *

Duo stretched before jumping down on to the floor and walking over to the kitchen. There is the kitchen was Miluiel doing something. Duo walked over to the plate of milk on the floor and lapped some up. He licked the milk around his mouth before going over to his human and purred. Miluiel bent down and picked up Duo and placed him on the counter and stroked him. She pulled something out of that cardboard box and placed it on the shelf. She then opened up the box so it looked like a tunnel to Duo. She placed the box on its side in front of Duo. Duo walked over to it and sniffed the inside of the box before pushing his head forward and clawing his body through it. Miluiel looked at the box and saw Duo's brown tail gracefully swaying from side to side. She giggled as she took Duo out of the box and held him in his arms.

"Oh Duo," she giggled. "Looks like you beat the box." She picked up the box once again and looked at the various wholes that Duo had created. She giggled as she kissed Duo's head, "You silly little thing."

* * *

_Okay that's chapter one. Tell me what you think. Dedicated to my mommy and sister loves you_


End file.
